Rewrite ${(5^{-5})^{-8}}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Answer: ${ (5^{-5})^{-8} = 5^{(-5)(-8)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (5^{-5})^{-8}} = 5^{40}} $